Karaoke Night
by Gisellexx
Summary: What happens when a couple of teens get drunk? Only the unthinkable...or maybe not...just read and find out! Review, please!
1. Sing Your Heart Out!

**A/N- I decided to write a quick one-shot story just for fun!**

**_Disclaimer_-** **I do not own these characters, nor do I own the settings or songs. Blah, blah, blah. Yata, yata, yata. We've all heard it before. You get the point, lol.**

_**Karaoke Night!**_

Prologue- 

**There was a huge party at the Gryffindor common room! Everyone was there, not only the Gryffindors. Yup, that's right. Even some Slytherins were there, too, including Draco Malfoy. According to him, there is no party that he isn't invited to. The beer was flowing and everyone forgot about their differences since they were so drunk. Even Harry and Draco. They all decided to do a little Karaoke!**

All the boys set up seats for an audience and a stage. The girls sat down right away, saving seats for each other and the boys. Harry was up first. He looked at the CDs and finally chose a song. He called Ginny up to the stage. As she shyly walked up to Harry, he said, "How about this song for us to sing together?" "Sure," she answered.

They sang, "Love Will Find a Way" from the Lion King 2.

…_I know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere I go_

_I'm home_

_If you are there beside me_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

_I was so afraid_

_Now I realize_

_Love is never wrong_

_And so it never dies_

_There's a perfect world_

_Shining in your eyes _

_And if only they could feel it too_

_The happiness I feel with you…_

Everyone applauded and argued about who should go next. Ginny, not as drunk as the others, suggested that when the people were done singing, they would pick who would go up next. That's what they ended up doing. "You can pick, Harry," she said to him. Harry picked Ron. Ron picked a new song called Sugar, We're Goin' Down by Fall Out Boy.

_Am I more then you bargained for yet?_

_I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear_

_Cus' that's just who I am this week_

_Lie in the grass next to the mausoleum_

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost but you're just a line in a song_

_Drop a heart and break a name_

_We're always sleeping in and sleeping for the wrong team_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And sugar we're goin' down swingin_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded gun complex_

_Cock it and pull it_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And sugar we're goin' down swingin_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded gun complex_

_Cock it and pull it_

_Is this more then you bargained for yet?_

_Oh, don't mind me. I'm watching you two from the closet_

_Wishing to be the friction in your jeans_

_Isn't it messed up?_

_How I'm just dieing to be him…_

Yeah, it was an interesting choice, and he sang it a bit off key, but none-the-less, everyone clapped. Hermione even walked up and gave him a quick, but sweet kiss on the cheek. She blushed, followed by Ron. Of course, Ron blushed about three shades of red darker than Hermione! They happily walked back to their seats together, holding hands. Fred and George were picked to go up next. They had already chosen a song and started singing the second they got to the microphones. Everyone recognized the song instantly as I Just Wanna Live by Good Charlotte. Except Pansy…who's a bit slow…

_I need an alarm system in my house _

_So I know when people are_

_Creeping about_

_These people are_

_Freaking me out (these days)_

_It's getting hectic everywhere that I go_

_They won't leave me alone_

_There's things they all wanna know_

_I'm paranoid of all the people I meet_

_Why are they talking to me?_

_And why can't anyone see_

_I just wanna live_

_Don't really care about the things that they say_

_Don't really care about what happens to me_

_I just wanna live _

_Just wanna live…_

Now it was Draco's turn. Still wanting to be a bad-boy, he chose Helena by My Chemical Romance.

**A/N- You have to hear the song. It's better than it sounds when you just read the lyrics!**

…_Came a time _

_When every star fall brought you to tears again _

_We are the very hurt you sold _

_And what's the worst you take (worst you take)_

_From every heart you break (heart you break)_

_And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)_

_Well I've been holding on tonight _

_What's the worst that I can say? _

_Things are better if I stay _

_So long and goodnight _

_So long and goodnight _

_And if you carry on this way _

_Things are better if I stay _

_So long and goodnight _

_So long and goodnight _

_Can you hear me? _

_Are you near me? _

_Can we pretend to leave and then_

_We'll meet again_

_When both our cars collide…_

Hermione really wanted to sing even though she wasn't the least bit drunk. Draco chose her anyway and she began to sing Breathe No More by Evanescence.

**A/N- Evanescence is the coolest band! Not all of their songs are slow, just a couple more then 1/4…yeah, just to let you know, lol.**

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long_

_That I've come to believe my souls on the other side._

_Oh the little pieces falling, shatter._

_Shards of me,_

_To sharp to put back together._

_To small to matter,_

_But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces._

_If I try to touch her,_

_And I bleed,_

_I bleed,_

_And I breathe,_

_I breathe no more._

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well._

_Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child._

_Lie to me,_

_Convince me that I've been sick forever._

_And all of this,_

_Will make sense when I get better._

_I know the difference,_

_Between myself and my reflection._

_I just can't help but to wonder,_

_Which of us do you love?_

_So I bleed,_

_I bleed,_

_And I breathe,_

_I breathe now..._

_Bleed,_

_I bleed,_

_And I breathe,_

_I breathe,_

_I breathe-_

_I breathe no more._

After clapping, everyone agreed that Draco and Hermione had the best performances. They decided to do a song together the next time around!

**A/N- "The next time around" may be a sequel. Or I might add it as anther chapter…we'll see!**


	2. The Next Time Around

**_Disclaimer_-** **I do not own these characters, nor do I own the settings or songs. Blah, blah, blah. Yata, yata, yata. We've all heard it before. You get the point, lol.**

Karaoke Night! continued… 

…After clapping, everyone agreed that Draco and Hermione had the best performances. They decided to do a song together the next time around!

**_The next time around…_**

Draco and Hermione walk up to the stage and looked at the CDs. After what seamed like an hour of arguing, they finally settled on singing Words Are Not Enough by Sandy é Junior.

**A/N- Sandy and Junior are sister and brother. They're from Brazil, like me, so you've probably never heard of them. Most of their songs are in Portuguese, the Brazilian language. They learned how to speak English fluently and have some songs in English. Just so you know, lol.**

_I think I heard about a thousand times or more_

_Don't you bother wasting time._

_You're telling me you're so much better than before_

_But I find it to believe in_

_Until you prove me wrong_

_If you really want my love_

_If I'm all you're dreaming of_

_You may find it tough_

_Cause words are not enough_

_I wouldn't ever make the same mistake again_

_Don't wanna be nobody's fool_

_I wouldn't play a losing game when you can't win_

_There ain't nothing that I'm missing_

_So you better prove me wrong_

_If really want my love _

_If I'm all you're dreaming of_

_You may find it tough_

_Cause words are not enough_

_You know it ain't easy _

_To find new way _

_After everything that we've been trough_

_So come on and please me_

_And show me I'm wrong_

_Let me see you bring the best out of you…_

Thinking it was the best performance ever, everyone applauded way before they finished. Draco, more drunk then the last time, gave Hermione a kiss on cheek.

"HEY! STEP AWAY FROM HER!" yelled Ron. He threw a vase at him. Draco screamed and ran to his own common room.

"YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN! AND TAKE YOUR LITTLE SISSY MICROPHONE, IT MATCHES YOUR SISSY VOICE AND YOUR SISSY SCREAM!" Ron yelled at Draco again.

"Um…Ron," said Hermione. "We get the point. Besides, I don't like Malfoy." She leaned over and gave him a pretty long kiss on the lips. "I like you…" she added. Ron blushed again, staring at Fred and George as if to say, "Don't go yapping it out to everyone!"

_**FIM!**_

**A/N- That's how you say "end" in Portuguese!**


End file.
